staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
13 Grudnia 2001
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata; w tym Wiadomości: 6:05, 6:30, 7:00, 7:25 07:30 Telezakupy 07:45 Kawa czy herbata 08:00 Wiadomości 08:12 Pogoda 08:15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 08:25 Kawa czy herbata 08:45 Pippi; odc.14-Pippi nie chce wydorośleć; serial anim.prod.szwedzko-kanadyjskiej 09:10 Budzik; program dla dzieci 09:35 Kino Malucha; Makowy chłopaczek; film anim.prod.słowackiej 09:40 Kino Malucha; Przygody Świerszczyka; serial anim.prod.słowackiej 09:55 Okruchy życia; Odmienić los; Unhook the Stars; 1991 film fab. USA 11:40 Telezakupy 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes; rolniczy program informacyjny 12:25 Horyzonty 12:45 Klan; odc.530; telenowela TVP; powt. 13:10 ZUS radzi 13:25 Telezakupy 13:45 W tamtym stanie 14:10 Magazyn Focus; Homo mechanicus 14:35 Ja i moje życie; Oni nic nie rozumieją,czyli konflikt pokoleń 14:50 Interklasa 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Babiniec 15:35 Euroexpress 16:00 Rower Błażeja 16:30 Moda na sukces; odc.1511; serial prod.USA 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Gość Jedynki 17:35 Plebania; odc.117; serial TVP 18:05 Decyzja należy do ciebie; Lotek; zgodą rodziców tak,070065590 nie 18:50 Jutro weekend 19:00 Wieczorynka; Fraglesy 19:30 Wiadomości 19:57 Sport 20:02 Pogoda 20:10 Viper; odc.3; serial prod.USA zgodą rodziców,stereo 21:05 Sprawa dla reportera 21:40 Debata o stanie wojennym 22:25 Mieszko; film dokumentalny Aliny Mrowińskiej 22:55 Monitor Wiadomości 23:15 Sportowy flesz 23:20 Pegaz 23:50 Chluba Afryki; Pride of Africa; 1997 film fab.prod.angielskiej 01:35 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07:00 Na granicy życia i śmierci; odc.10/13 Bezlitosny czas; serial dok.prod.angielskiej 07:25 Na granicy życia i śmierci; odc.11/13 Powrót na Ziemię; serial dok.prod.angielskiej 07:50 Studio urody 08:00 Program lokalny 08:30 W labiryncie; odc.45/120 List; telenowela TVP 09:00 Transmisja obrad Sejmu 13:00 Panorama 13:10 Ich pięcioro; odc.134/143; serial prod.USA 13:50 Ponad czasem; odc.29; serial prod.australijskiej 14:20 Kiosk na Placu Solidarności; film dok. Barbary Balińskiej 14:45 Matki, żony i kochanki; odc.18/22; serial TVP 15:40 PROGRAM LOKALNY 16:00 Panorama 16:21 Pogoda 16:30 Daleko od szosy; odc.4/7 Oczekiwanie; serial TVP 17:50 Program lokalny 18:22 Pogoda 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Krótka seria - 20 lat wprowadzenia stanu wojennego 19:30 Polaków portret własny; Polityków portret własny 20:00 M jak miłość; odc.32; serial TVP 21:00 Panorama 21:20 Sport-telegram 21:27 Pogoda 21:35 Powodzianie; telenowela dokumentalna 22:05 997-magazyn kryminalny; dla dorosłych 22:45 Ostatni prom; 1989 dramat prod. polskiej (83') 00:10 Kiosk na Placu Solidarności; film dok. Barbary Balińskiej 00:35 Mapa ludzkiego serca; Map of the Human Heart; 1992 film fab.prod.australijsko-kanadyjsko-francusko-angielskiej 02:20 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Kraków 7.00 Przygody Oggy'ego - filrn franc. 7.30 Witaj Franklin - film kanad. 8.00 Kronika 8.10 Wieści spod łysicy 8.35 Za wszelką cenę - serial wenez. 9.30 Piknik - język francuski dla małozaawansowanych 10.00 SIoneczny patrol - film USA 10.45 Telekurier - magazyn 11.15 Jankesi i konfederaci - serial USA 12.00 To jest temat - reportaż 12.15 Malowanie obrazow - to proste - film irland. 12.45 Europa w zagrodzie - rnagazyn 13.10 Kostek - film austr. 13.40 Familiada 14.05 Klan - telenowela TVP 15.00 Zwariowana podroz 15.25 Kundel bury i kocury 15.40 Wieści spod Łysicy 15.55 Warto wiedzieć 16.00 Koncert 16.30 Ponad czasem - filrn austr. 17.15 Ludzie i tematy 17.25 Warto wiedzieć 17.30 U siebie - program rnniejszosci narodowych i grup etnicznych 17.45 Warto wiedzieć 17.50 Tematy dnia 18.00 Kronika 18.20 Bzik kontrolowany 18.50 Ludzie i tematy 19.00 Krolowa Bona 20.00 Telenowyny 20.15 Szcześliwej podróży 20.35 Telekurier 21.05 Serial komediowy 21.30 Kronika 21.45 Sport 21.50 Tematy dnia 22.00 To jest temat - reportaż 22.15 Tian Yu - film fabularny, Chiny-USA 23.50 Seal - koncert ang. 0.35 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6:00 Piosenka na życzenie 7:00 Pokemon (110) - serial anim. 7:25 Power Rangers (96) - serial fantastyczny prod. USA 7:50 Słoneczny patrol (94) - serial przygodowy prod. USA 8:45 Rozbitkowie (15) - serial przygod. prod. Kanada/Niemcy 9:35 Cud miłości (162) - telenowela prod. Peru 10:30 Po prostu miłość (96) - serial obyczaj. prod. Brazylia 11:30 Adam i Ewa (173) - serial obyczaj. prod. polskiej 12:00 Czułość i kłamstwa (118) - serial obyczaj. prod. polskiej 12:30 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 13:25 Disco Polo Live 14:20 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła (68) - serial komediowy prod. polskiej 15:15 Pokemon (111) - serial anim. 15:40 Fundacja Polsat 15:45 Informacje 16:10 Słoneczny patrol (95) - serial przygodowy prod. USA 17:00 Czułość i kłamstwa (119) - serial obyczaj. prod. polskiej 17:30 Cud miłości (163) - telenowela prod. Peru 18:30 Graffiti - pr. publicystyczny 18:45 Informacje 19:00 Sport 19:05 Prognoza pogody 19:10 Dziki księżyc (133) - telenowela prod. Argentyna 20:05 Adam i Ewa (174) - serial obyczaj. prod. polskiej 20:35 13 posterunek (39) - serial komediowy prod. polskiej 21:10 Ally McBeal (9) - serial komediowy prod. USA 21:30 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka (w przerwie) 22:10 Nagi patrol (26) - serial komediowy prod. USA 22:40 Telewizyjne Biuro Śledcze - mag. kryminalny 23:10 Era biznesu 23:15 Informacje 23:30 Sport 23:35 Prognoza pogody 23:45 Puls biznesu 0:00 Przyjaciele (96) - serial komediowy prod. USA 0:30 Reakcja łańcuchowa - thriller prod. USA 2:25 Muzyka na BIS 5:00 Pożegnanie TVN 5:45 Kropka nad i 6:00 Miłość i przeznaczenie (22/75) - telenowela Meksykańska 6:45 Telesklep 7:00 Cena miłości (37/95) - telenowela Meksykańska 7:50 Inspektor Gadget (47/86) - serial anim. 8:15 Animaniacy (11/65) - serial anim. 8:40 Łebski Harry (81/86) - serial anim. 9:05 Dennis rozrabiaka (40/78) - serial anim. 9:30 Telesklep 10:30 Big Brother - reality show 12:00 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 13:00 Nie do wiary - opowieści niesamowite 13:30 Łebski Harry (81/86) - serial anim. 13:55 Dennis rozrabiaka (40/78) - serial anim. 14:20 Beverly Hills 90210 (73) - serial obyczaj. prod. USA 15:15 Milionerzy - teleturniej 16:00 Fakty 16:15 Prognoza pogody 16:20 Virginia (113) - telenowela 17:15 Big Brother: W cztery oczy - reality show 18:00 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Kropka nad i 19:45 Sport 19:50 Prognoza pogody 20:00 Big Brother - reality show 20:45 Prawdziwe historie: Co dziewięć sekund - film obyczaj. prod. USA 22:35 Granice - serial dok. 23:05 Fakty 23:15 Urzekła mnie Twoja historia - talk show 23:45 Big Brother: Extra - reality show 0:30 Strach na wróble - film obyczaj. prod. USA 2:30 Nic straconego TV 4 06.00 Strefa P - program rnuzyczny 06.30 Supergol - magazyn pilkarski 07.00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 07.50 Hoboczaki (32) - serial animowany 08.20 Alvaro (28) - serial obyczajowy, Brazylia 09.20 Łysi i Blondynki - reality showy 10.20 Euroliga w koszykówce mężczyzn 11.20 Oni, ona i pizzeria 3 (20) - serial komediowy, USA 11.50 Kolorowy dom 2 (20) - serial komediowy, USA 12.20 Star Trek: Voyager 3 (2) - ser SF, USA 13.15 TV4 Kropka pl - mag. intemetowy 13.45 Strefa P - magazyn muzyczny 14.20 Hoboczaki (33) - serial anim 14.45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muz. 15.35 Grace w opałach (38) - serial komediowy, USA 16.00 Alvaro (29) - serial obyczajowy, Brazylia 17.00 Kolorowy dom 2 (21) - serial komediowy, USA 1998 17.30 HOT CHAT 2001- program publicystyczny 17.45 Dziennik 18.00 Łysi i Blondynki - reality show 19.00 Stan wyjątkowy (2) - serial sensacyjny, USA 20.00 CONAN BARBARZYńCA - film fantastyczny, USA 1982 22.30 Dziennik i Informacje sportowe 22.45 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki - magazyn 22.55 Łysi i Blondynki - reality show 23.55 CLARISSA, CZYLI TĘSKNOTA MIŁOŚCIĄ - melodramat, Francja 01.40 X Laski - program rozrywkowy 02.10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muz. 03.10 Muzyczny VIP - magazyn muz. 03.45 Zakończenie programu RTL 7 06.30 Teledyski 07.15 Odjażdowe kreskówki: Rycerze zodiaku, Przygody Papirusa, Dr Slump. Wojowniczki ż krainy marzeń - filmy animowane 09.35 Teleshopping 10.10 Maria Emilia (53) - telenowela, Meksyk 11.00 Izabella (54) - telenowela, Peru 11.45 Teleshopping 13.20 Maria Emilia (54) - telenowela, Meksyk 14.10 Nie z tego świata (73) - serial komediowy, USA 14.35 Czy boisz się ciemności? (72) - serial dla młodzieży, Kanada 15.05 Gra w przeboje - teleturniej muzyczny 15.35 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Przygody Papirusa, Dr Slump, Wojowniczki z krainy marzeń, Rycerze zodiaku - filmy animowane 18.00 Czy boisz się ciemności? (73) - serial dla młodzieży, Kanada 18.30 Komando Małolat (8) - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 19.30 Nie z tego świata (74) - serial komediowy, USA 20.00 Wojny narkotykowe (3-ost) - film sensacyjny, USA 21.45 Kruk - film sen- sacyjny, USA 23.30 Komando Małolat (8) - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 00.25 Wojny narkotykowe (3-ost.) - film sensacyjny, USA 01.55 Kruk - film sensacyjny, USA 03.25 Teleshopping TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata; w tym Wiadomości:6.05,6.30,7.00,7.25 07:30 Gość Jedynki; powt. 07:45 Kawa czy herbata 08:00 Wiadomości 08:15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 08:25 Kawa czy herbata 08:40 Złotopolscy; odc. 340 - Chęć życia; telenowela TVP 09:05 Uwaga niebezpieczeństwo; odc. 4 - Na szosie; film animowany dla dzieci 09:10 Papierowy teatrzyk; Kopciuszek; program dla dzieci 09:25 Noddy; odc. 38/39 - Pan Mróz przyjeżdża do miasta; serial animowany dla dzieci; powt. 09:55 Polonica; Historia Liliany; Lilian's Story; 1995 dramat prod.australijskiej (91'); reż: Jerzy Domaradzki; wyk: Ruth Cracknell, Barry Otto,Toni Collete; powt. 11:25 Kocham jutro - Michał Bajor cz.2; powt. 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Ogród sztuk; Góry; magazyn 12:35 Sekrety zdrowia; Depresje 12:50 Kwadrans na kawę; program Barbary Markowskiej dla osób otyłych 13:10 Złotopolscy; odc. 340 - Chęć życia; telenowela TVP; powt. 13:35 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie; powt. 14:25 Kresy na wpół umarłe; reportaż Małgorzaty Głębickiej; powt. 14:45 Folkujemy; występ zespołów folklorystycznych w ramach Festiwalu Eurofolk Sanok 2001 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pieśni lasu deszczowego; film anim. prod. USA 15:35 III Mazurska Biesiada Kabaretowa; Baby górą cz. 1; (STEREO); reż: Krzysztof Jaślar; wyk: Alicja Majewska, Joanna Bartel, Andrzej Grabowski, Jerzy Ofierski, Kabaret Elita i inni; powt. 16:30 Dekolt; Kartoteka polskich wydarzeń kulturalnych. 1955 Wystawa w Arsenale; program Witolda Beresia 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Gość Jedynki 17:30 Papierowy teatrzyk; Kopciuszek; program dla dzieci; powt. 17:45 Słoneczna włócznia; odc. 11/13 - Ostatnie starcie; 2000 serial prod.polsko-niemieckiej; reż: Jerzy Łukaszewicz, Marina Verlop-Bell; wyk: Maciej Łagodziński, Grzegorz Ruda, Katarzyna Chrzanowska 18:10 Euroexpress 18:35 Złotopolscy; odc. 340 - Chęć życia; telenowela TVP; powt. 19:00 Polskie smaki; Filet po sztygarsku 19:15 Dobranocka; Krecik; Krecik i parasol; film animowany dla dzieci 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Pogoda 19:57 Sport 20:00 Teatr Telewizji - Złota Setka; Amadeus; cz. 2; 1992 autor - Peter Schaffer (81'); reż: Maciej Wojtyszko; wyk: Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Edyta Jungowska, Jan Englert 21:25 Epitafium dla....śpiewa Jacek Kaczmarski 21:55 Mniejsze zło, większe zło; reportaż 22:30 Panorama 22:50 Sport-telegram 23:00 Wielka sztuka Stefana Stuligrosza; Mozart w poznańskiej farze; koncert; wyk: Bożena Harasimowicz-Hass, Sinfonia Varsovia, Poznańskie Słowiki, dyryguje Stefan Stuligrosz 23:40 Film animowany dla dorosłych; Uwaga pociąg!; film Zofii Ołdak 23:50 Debata o stanie wojennym 00:36 Monitor Wiadomości 00:50 Film animowany dla dorosłych; Lekcja fruwania; film animowany Andrzeja Krauze 01:00 Polskie smaki; Filet po sztygarsku; powt. 01:15 Krecik; Krecik i telewizor; film animowany dla dzieci 01:20 Kolorowe nutki; program muzyczny dla dzieci 01:30 Wiadomości; powt. 01:55 Sport-telegram; powt. 01:59 Pogoda; powt. 02:00 Złotopolscy; odc. 340 - Chęć życia; telenowela TVP; powt. 02:25 Film animowany dla dorosłych; Kto wypije więcej; film Bogdana Nowickiego 02:30 Teatr Telewizji - Złota Setka; Amadeus; cz. 2; 1992 autor - Peter Schaffer (81'); reż: Maciej Wojtyszko; wyk: Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Edyta Jungowska, Jan Englert; powt. 03:50 Film animowany dla dorosłych; Kac; film Bogdana Nowickiego 03:55 Epitafium dla....śpiewa Jacek Kaczmarski; powt. 04:25 Mniejsze zło, większe zło; reportaż; powt. 05:00 Panorama; powt. 05:20 Sport-telegram; powt. 05:25 Euroexpress; powt. 05:45 Folkujemy; występ zespołów folklorystycznych w ramach Festiwalu Eurofolk Sanok 2001; powt. 06:00 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 7.30 Biznes Info - magazyn 7.35 Telesklep 8.05 Remington Steele - serial 8.55 Kacper i przyjaciele - serial anim. 9.20 Baśnie braci Grimm - serial anim. 9.45 Byli sobie odkrywcy - serial anim. 10.15 Domek na prerii - serial 11.10 Dotyk anioła - serial 12.00 Zdarzyło się jutro - serial 12.50 Telesklep 13.55 Remington Steele - serial 14.45 Cudowne lata - serial 15.15 Bill Cosby Show - serial 15.40 Kacper i przyjaciele - serial anim. 16.05 Baśnie braci Grimm - serial anim. 16.35 Byli sobie odkrywcy - serial anim. 17.05 Domek na prerii - serial 18.00 Cudowne lata - serial 18.30 Bill Cosby Show - serial 19.00 Dotyk anioła - serial 19.45 Pytania Krzysztofa Skowrońskiego 20.00 Wydarzenia 20.20 Sport 20.25 Pogoda 20.30 Czułe słówka - film obycz. USA (1983) 22.50 Studio otwarte 23.50 Wydarzenia 24.00 Biznes Info - magazyn 0.05 Czułe słówka - film obycz. USA (1983) 2.25 Zakończenie programu Canal + 7.00 Minisport+ (o) 7.10 Łapu-capu (o) 7.15 Nie przegap (o) 7.25 Diabelski młyn - filmy anim. (o) 8.00 Ivo z Jukonu - serial 8.25 Magnolia - film obycz. USA (1999) 11.25 Deser 11.35 Wszędzie, byle nie tu - film obycz. USA (1999) 13.25 Naprawdę wczoraj - komedia pol. (1963) 14.50 Zanim do tego dojdzie - dramat kanad. (1999) 16.20 Bliźniacy - komedia USA (1988) 18.05 Grom z jasnego nieba - film akcji USA (1999) 19.35 Ivo z Jukonu - serial 20.00 Diabelski młyn - filmy anim. (o) 20.35 Nie przegap (o) 20.45 Łapu-capu (o) 20.50 Minisport+ (o) 21.00 100 Center Street - serial 21.50 Przyjaciele - serial 22.15 Od siedmiu wzwyż - film sens. USA (1973), wyk. Roy Scheider, Victor Arnold, Jerry Leon 23.55 Podwójne zagrożenie - thriller USA-kanad. (1999), wyk. Tommy L. Jones, Ashley Judd 1.40 Zabójcze ryzyko - thriller USA (2000), wyk. Olivia Williams, Balthazar Getty, Stacy Edwards 3.15 Umrzeć powtórnie - thriller USA (1991) (o) - odkodowany HBO 6.30 Cinema, cinema - magazyn 7.00 Folwark zwierzęcy - dramatUSA 8.35 Pod błękitnym księżycem - dramat USA 10.10 Giuseppe w Warszawie - komedia pol. 11.50 Au pair 2: Baśni ciąg dalszy - komedia romant. franc. 13.30 Wyścig przez czas - thriller USA 15.05 Lepsza gwiazda - komedia franc. 16.50 Folwark zwierzęcy - dramat USA 18.30 Gwiazdy Hollywood: Kathleen Turner - magazyn 19.00 Cudowne dziecko - film famil. pol. 20.35 Cinema, cinema - magazyn 21.00 Cube - film SF USA 22.30 Koruptor - film akcji USA 0.20 Prawa młodości - dramat USA 2.00 Królowe nocy - serial dok. 2.30 Miejsca zbrodni - thriller franc. 4.15 Bohaterowie kina akcji: Michael Douglas - magazyn 4.45 Pod błękitnym księżycem - dramat USA TeDe 06.30 informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 06.40 Czas dla Dolnego Śląska - publicystyka lokalna 06.50 Czas dla Wrocławia - publicystyka lokalna 07.00 Muzyczne listy – magazyn muzyczny 07.50 „Hoboczaki”(32) – serial dla dzieci, prod. Richard Bradley 08.20 „Alvaro” („Era Una Vez” aka „Once Upon a Time”)(28) – serial obyczajowy, Brazylia, reż. Rogerio Gomez, 09.20 Łysi i Blondynki - reality show 10.20 Retransmisja meczu koszykówki 11.20 Oni, ona i pizzeria 3” („Two Guys, a Girl, and a Pizza Place 3”) (20) – serial komediowy, USA 1998, 11.50 "Kolorowy dom 2" („The Hughleys 2”) (20) - serial komediowy, USA, 1998, wyk. D.L. Hughley, Elisa Neal, 12.20 „Star Trek: Voyager 3” (2) - serial fantastyczny, USA 1995, reż. James L. Conway, wyk: Kate Mulgrew, 13.15 „Obieżyświat Dr Witt” – program turystyczno-podróżniczy. 13.45 Strefa P – magazyn muzyczny 14.20 Czas dla Dolnego Śląska - publicystyka lokalna 14.30 Czas dla Wrocławia - publicystyka lokalna 14.45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 15.35 „Grace w opałach” („Grace Under Fire”) (38) – serial komediowy, USA 1995, reż. Michael Lessac, wyk. Brett Butler, Dave Thomas, Julie White 16.00 „Alvaro” („Era Una Vez” aka „Once Upon a Time”) (29) – serial obyczajowy, Brazylia, reż. Rogerio Gomez, 17.00 "Kolorowy dom 2" („The Hughleys 2”) (21) - serial komediowy, USA, 1998, wyk. D.L. Hughley, Elisa Neal, 17.30 HOT CHAT 2001 17.45 informacje telewizji Dolnośląskiej 18.00 Łysi i Blondynki - reality show 19.00 „Stan wyjątkowy” („Martial Law”) (2) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998, reż. Greg Beeman, David Carso, 20.00 „Conan barbarzyńca” („Conan the Barbarian”) – fantastyczny, USA 1982, reż. John Milius; wyk. Arnold Schwarzenegger, James Earl Jones, Max von Sydow, Sandahl Bergman, Ben Davidson, 22.30 informacje telewizji Dolnośląskiej 22.42 Informacje sportowe 22.45 VIP – wydarzenia i plotki – magazyn ciekawostek i sensacji 22.55 Łysi i Blondynki - reality show 23.55 „Clarissa, czyli tęsknota za miłością” („Clarissa”) – melodramat, Francja 1997, reż. Jacques Deray; wyk. Marushka Detmers, Tobias Moretti, Claude Rich, Ellen Sophia Ricci (czas: 01:23:12) 01.40 X Laski – program rozrywkowy 02.10 Muzyczne Listy – magazyn muzyczny 03.10 Muzyczny VIP – magazyn muzyczny 03.45 Publicystyka lokalna 04.10 informacje telewizji Dolnośląskiej WTK 07.55 Program dnia 08.00 Piraci z Penzance - musical / USA 1983 09.50 Adam - film krótkometrażowy 10.00 Muzyka 10.30 Program lokalny 11.00 Na zdrowie - magazyn medyczny 11.20 Kawa na Ławę - program publicystyczny 11.40 Z planu filmowego 12.00 Muzyka 12.30 Wielki układ - film obyczajowy / Polska 1976 14.05 Pyra u nas - relacja ze święta Pyry nad Maltą 14.30 Program lokalny 15.00 Kolejorz - magazyn piłkarski 15.15 Policjanci - magazyn policyjny 15.25 Muzyka 15.45 Poznańskie rozmowy - program publicystyczny 16.05 Wyprawy kulinarne - magazyn 16.30 Program lokalny 17.00 Video wizyty - serial krajoznawczy 17.30 Echo gospodarki - magazyn 17.50 Puls Dnia - serwis informacyjny, 18.00 WTK dzieciom 18.10 Aktywny ruch, czyli jak utrzymać formę 18.40 Puls Dnia - wydanie główne 19.10 Temat dla prezydenta - program na Żywo 19.45 Puls sportu 20.00 Krwawa sobota - film kryminalny / USA 1955 21.30 Echo gospodarki - magazyn 21.45 Świąteczna tradycja w wielkopolskim cukiernictwie 22.00 Program lokalny 22.25 Puls sportu 22.40 Puls Dnia - serwis informacyjny, 23.00 Imiennicy - film obyczajowy / USA 1996 00.35 Temat dla prezydenta - powtórzenie 01.30 Zakończenie programu